dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
"Awhhh, how cute, you think this is favoritism... My favorites have to work three times as hard as you just to get by. Hae fun though." About me I'm argumentative. Yes. I do like to argue, it gets me fired up. Don't like that, then don't argue, it's really as simple as that. Not that hard to do. I don't like people who go out of their way to argue. I see something wrong, I will point it out, and that leads to an argument, but I'm not going to go hunting, and I'm definitely not going to argue against something I agree with just so I can argue. I'm blunt. For those of you who've known me for a while, you know that before I became the blunt, no fuck's giving guy that I am today, I was a pushover who bent over backwards for everyone around me just so they'd be happy, regardless of how stressed out it made me. So, congratulations, you guys got to see the nice me. He's gone though. With all that being said, I'm really not a bad guy as long as you're not putting me in a bad mood. I like to joke, almost everything that comes out of my mouth in a chat is in fact, a joke, rarely am I serious in a chat. As long as you follow the rules and don't push my buttons, you won't have to see me get annoyed. And pray to god you never actually see me angry. Now, as for the rest of the 'about me', I'm 19 years old, my name's Anthony, but most people just call me Wolf/Wolfy. Strengths I'm pretty analytical. I can look at something that's broken, tell you where it's broken, and what part of it needs to be fixed. I'm good at spotting those cogs that just won't mesh, that light on the christmas tree that's gone out. It's kind of what I do. OC building. If you need help, feel free to ask me, I'm pretty good at balancing abilities, and making historys/personalities that make sense. I'm also pretty good at developing my OCs, or other people's OCs, and as long as you're not going to spam one-liners and poor posts at me, I have no problem RPing with you. Weaknesses Appearance. Don't ask me why, I dunno, I just suck at writing out appearances. They're a hassle, I would really rather not ever have to do them, they just drive me insane. Names. I cannot name things to save my life. Sorry, just can't do it. You need help with a name, ask someone else. Solutions. This right here is my biggest weakness in that I can tell you what need to be fixed, but how it needs to be fixed.. Well, that's when I phone it in. I don't have all the answers, even if I do ask the right questions. Triggers *''I WILL BE STRONGEST! Complex. I don't like it. This RP is not about being the big bad, it's not about being king, it's not about being the strongest guy, it's not about being in charge. This is a survival RP, your abilities, personality, and OC needs to reflect that. Having all your OCs trying to rack up points may have worked in other RPs, but here, all that being strong gets you is eaten. After all, what Horror's going to go after a tainted when there's a forsaken right next to it? *Clique. Not the thing, just the word. Stop throwing it around so much. A clique excludes people, and rarely will I ever exclude anyone, so, if you want to throw that word around, leave me out of it. *Seniority''. Nothing discourages new members more than "You're new, no one cares what you think." I will NOT tolerate said attitude, leave it in whatever RP, forum, sub-reddit, or any other kind of writing platform that you came from.